1. Field
Example embodiments relate to battery packs, and more particularly, to battery packs that electrically connect stacked battery modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, i.e., not chargeable batteries, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Secondary batteries, i.e., rechargeable batteries, are used as energy sources of small-sized mobile devices, e.g., cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, or medium/large-sized devices, e.g., electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), etc. For example, a secondary battery may be a lithium secondary battery.
Small-sized mobile devices may include several battery cells. On the other hand, medium/large-sized devices, e.g., electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicle, electric bicycles, and UPS, may require a battery having a high power output and a large capacitance. Thus, medium/large-sized devices may require a battery pack with a plurality of battery cells that are electrically connected to one another.
In general, the plurality of battery cells in a battery pack may be connected in series and/or in parallel and may be mounted in a battery unit. A plurality of battery units may be connected to one another via a connection member, e.g., a bus bar, to form a battery module. A plurality of battery modules may be connected to one another to form a battery pack to provide a higher power output and a larger capacity. When assembling a battery pack by using a plurality of battery modules, the plurality of battery modules need to be firmly connected to one another so as to form a stable battery pack.